


Date Night Surprise

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: It’s date night and the boys have a reservation at a fancy restaurant in the city but Kelly has a surprise. Established relationship, everybody knows.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192864
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Date Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!!!! and working on several updates for the long love story of Matt & Kelly. Needed to find the groove of writing the boys again and this is what happened. Let me know what you think.

Matt’s standing in front of the bedroom mirror fixing his hair when Kelly comes up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist and starts kissing his neck.

“You look so handsome tonight.”

Matt leans into Kelly’s touch, tilting his head to give Kelly better access to his neck. “Hmm, you want something.” Matt’s suspicious, he knows that tone of Kelly’s voice all too well, usually when he was trying to convince Matt to do something stupid.

“What? Me? No, I just got a little surprise for you.” Kelly says in an innocent voice.

“Really, another one? You already set up date night.” Matt says getting more suspicious by the second.

“Mhh-huh, it’s just a little something I thought you could wear.” While still kissing his neck Kelly reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. Keeping it hidden in his hand Kelly brings it in front of Matt’s chest to reveal the mystery.

“Are you kidding me?” Matt asks in slight shock.

“Mhh-huh.” Kelly hums in his ear, still kissing his neck.

The thing Kelly had been hiding was a small butt plug, maybe four inches long including the base, bullet shaped tip and ridged at the flare.

“You want me to wear a plug to dinner?”

Kelly turns Matt around and runs his hands up and down his back stopping to squeeze his ass on each pass. “I thought it would be sexy, you having something inside you and I’m the only one who knows about it. Knowing you could feel it when you move, when you sit, you knowing it’ll be me inside you later tonight.”

Matt was beginning to see the appeal because damn that sounded hot, feeling the first stirs of arousal already. Kelly presses up against his thigh and Matt can feel his growing erection.

“Come on baby, it’s so small I bet you’ll barely even notice it.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Just a little foreplay. If you really don’t want to then obviously I’m not gonna make you.”

“Only for you.” Matt breathes, beginning to feel a little weak in the knees.

Kelly helps him out of his pants and he lays face down on the bed while Kelly grabs the lube, feeling the bed dip behind him he hears Kelly say. “Damn, you’ve got such a sweet ass I could eat it out for hours.”

“Yeah well, we’ve got a reservation so hurry up.”

Feeling a weight against his back, Kelly leans down to whisper in his ear. “Impatient or excited?”

Matt’s answer is lost to a gasp as Kelly pushes a lube slick finger inside him. Gently opening him up and purposefully avoiding his prostate. Kelly adds another finger, starting scissor them, his other hand on Matt’s hip, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, helping him relax and ground him to the moment. When Matt starts to push back on his fingers, Kelly pulls out and makes sure the plug has enough lube, pushing it in slow and steady until only the base is sticking out, fitting snug between Matt’s ass checks.

“How’s that feel?” Kelly asks with a grin, tapping on the base to hear Matt moan once more.

“Mhhhhh, it’s good. Do we have to go to dinner?”

Kelly rolls him over, giving him a quick kiss before simply saying. “Yes.” Pulling Casey to his feet, he redresses and they head out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Driving in Kelly’s Mustang, Matt’s busy shifting in his seat getting used to the feel of the plug inside him and he doesn’t notice Kelly discreetly reaching into his pocket until he almost jumps out of his seat.

“Ahh, Kelly! You son of a bitch. It’s a vibrating plug!”

“Did I not mention that?” Kelly asks innocently, even as a predatory grin stretches out over his face.

“No you bast –” Kelly pushes a button to change the setting, seeing Matt’s back arch out the corner off his eye. “Ahh, stop it Kelly. Ohhhhhh, that feels good.” Matt moans as he gives into the pleasure, sinking into his seat and pushing back against the plug.

“Then why’d you want me to stop?” Kelly teases, still playing innocent.

“I don’t wanna walk into a fancy restaurant with a boner.” Matt pants.

“How about I put it on the lowest setting but leave it on till we get there?”

“Okay, that sounds -” Matt groans throwing his head back into the seat. “- good. Where is this place anyway?”

“The other side of town.”

“What!?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kelly turns off the vibrations before they walk into the restaurant, he’d requested a table towards the back with a little privacy. Once the drinks have arrived and their order is in Matt had almost forgotten about the plug until Kelly switches it back on to the lowest setting.

Kelly teases Matt the whole way through dinner, not just changing the strength of vibrations but apparently this thing had a lot of different settings, from a constant buzzing against his prostate to regular or unpredictable patterns that almost had Matt crying out in the middle of the busy restaurant. It made it almost impossible to sit still and enjoy his meal as Kelly repeatedly brings him close to the edge and then changing the setting once more, never letting him get accustomed to one vibration before the next begins.

The small smile on Kelly’s lips, the only sign that anything out of the ordinary is happening while Matt can feel a trickle of sweat run down his back as his thighs shake uncontrollably under the table and he is seriously considering leaping over the table, the only thing keeping them apart, he’s just not sure if he’d strangle Kelly or take the remote off him and finish this himself.

When the plates are cleared Kelly casually finishes his drink and looks up to asks him. “Do you want dessert?” Yeah, Matt is definitely gonna get payback for tonight, one way or another, no matter how long it takes, this cool and calm demeanour Kelly was managing to keep up is driving him as crazy as the thing inside him.

“No.” Matt says through gritted teeth. “Kelly, I swear you’re gonna make me cum, please let’s just go home.” Matt’s so far gone that he doesn’t even care anymore if he has to beg to get them out of here.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once again Kelly puts the plug on the lowest setting, giving Matt some relief but not taking away the constant throbbing pressure on his now oversensitive prostate. Wrapping an arm around Matt’s waist, Kelly walks them back to the car, Matt pretty much a shaking mess at this point. Pulling into traffic Kelly switches the plug to the most intense setting and leaves it there.

Matt doesn’t care, he can’t keep quiet anymore, moaning, groaning and writhing in the seat next to Kelly, rolling his hips back against the plug as his muscles contract uncontrollably, a fire raging in his belly. He’s so close to cumming and he doesn’t care where he is anymore or if anyone could see him, it almost didn’t matter that Kelly was there he just couldn’t think straight anymore.

Kelly couldn’t believe Matt had gone this far with it and it’s even better than anything he had imagined, right now Matt looks like the definition of sex, so blissed out Kelly didn’t think he was even aware anymore. He’s just trying not to crash the car and yet get them home as fast as humanly possible. It’s not easy to keep his eyes on the road, Matt’s moans pretty much constant now as he’s pressing himself back into the seat, back against the pleasure. Matt has a white knuckle grip of his door handle when his left hand grabs hold of Kelly’s knee, intertwining their fingers Matt’s moans suddenly become words. One word. His name. Over and over and over again. Faster and faster.

“I’m here, baby.” Kelly growls surprising himself at how deep his voice had gone. “Cum for me.”

It’s as if Kelly had flipped a switch, he could almost see the waves of orgasm rippling through his body.

“Off, off. Turn it off!” Matt gasps out when it all becomes too much, Kelly quickly switches the plug off and watches as Matt slumps into his seat.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Kelly growls, Matt turns to him with a fucked out look and moves his hand up Kelly’s thigh to his crotch. Kelly hisses at the contact, he hadn’t even tried to touch himself knowing he was harder than he’d ever been before in his life.

“Take me home.” Matt rumbles, palming Kelly through his pants, his voice sounding a little hoarse from all the moaning. Kelly steps a little harder on the gas and Matt’s hand doesn’t leave his dick until they both jump out of the car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bursting through the front door both tearing at the other’s clothes, jackets and ties thrown away, shoes kicked off. Matt pushes Kelly down on the couch and pulls off his own shirt, pants and boxers before straddling him. Ripping Kelly’s shirt open, buttons flying in every direction he leans down and licks his nipple. Kelly groans, his hands grabbing Matt’s ass cheeks.

“Ow!” Kelly shouts when Matt bites his nipple.

Looking up at him with lust filled eyes Matt pants, “That was for teasing me.” and moves to suck a hickey on his chest.

In retaliation Kelly finds the base of the plug and pulls it out a little before pushing it back in, Matt moans and rolls his hips to grind their erections together.

Matt sits up, unbuckling Kelly’s pants, who just manages to pull out the packet of lube he had stashed there before his pants and boxers are pulled down just far enough for Matt to get at what he wants. Kelly rips the lube open with his teeth and coats his cock while Matt reaches back and takes the plug out, tossing it aside. Kelly grabs Matts hips and pulls him into place so Matt can impale himself on Kelly’s cock.

Buried inside Matt, Kelly can barely breathe, he’s so hot and tight around him. They both take a moment to just soak it in before Matt starts riding him like there’s no tomorrow. They both know this isn’t going to last long, Matt’s on his second orgasm of the night and Kelly’s been turned on since Matt agreed to all this. So close to cumming Kelly jerks Matt’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Kelly!” Matt cries out cumming in Kelly’s hand and he can’t hold back any longer, cumming deep inside Matt who then collapses on top of him. They catch their breath and Matt says. “Holy crap that was intense.”

“Yeah, we are so using that again.”

“Not in public.” Matt says in a warning tone.

“No, next time I wanna hear you.” Kelly pulls Matt in to kiss him long and deep.

“I need a shower.” Matt says with a chuckle. Kelly picks him up and carries him bridal style to the bathroom, normally Matt would have something to say about that but his legs felt like jelly and he was a little worn out from the night’s activities.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot requests welcome, just drop a comment.


End file.
